Robot Rescue
by Ruki Ki
Summary: My sequel to Robot Rampage: After saving the robots from Professor Bug's reign of terror, much work has to be done in order to de-bug every robot in town. As if that wasn't hard enough, now a new threat awakens and is bent on finishing the job it started.


**This is my sequel for WildImaginationGirl21's contest. ^^ Squee! My first real uploaded fan fic.**

(The scene opens up and the Backyardigans read the title "Robot Rescue". Austin, wearing his repairman hat, and Pablo, with his glasses and gloves, are seen sitting on the bench with some tools.)

Pablo: (Working on a device) Screwdriver.

Austin: Screwdriver. (Hands it to him)

Pablo: (Screwdrives it) Wrench.

Austin: Wrench. (Hands it to him)

Pablo: (Wrenches it) Juice box.

Austin: Juice box. (Hands it to him)

Pablo: (Sips it) Thanks. (Sees us) Oh, hello. I'm Professor Bug.

Austin: And I'm Repairman Austin.

Pablo: We're building a new machine.

Austin: (Nods) Professor Bug is righting his wrong and is helping us de-bug all the robots in Mega-City.

Pablo: And we're going to do that with this. (Holds up the machine) If I can get this to work, it will send out an electromagnetic pulse that will deactivate the bugs that are still in the robots. I call it the Electric Bug Zapper, or EBZ for short.

Austin: Everyone has been doing their best to get the bugs out of the robots, but there is just too many, and it's taken us several days to get a few out. Hopefully, this will help.

Pablo: Yep. Hey, Repairman Austin, shouldn't we hurry back to your shop so we can finish this?

Austin: Good idea. (Picks up his tools) Let's go.

Pablo: (Grabs his machine) To Mega-City!

(The two run into the yard as it begins to change back into Mega-City)

Austin: …A city filled with robots…

Pablo: Broken robots…

(The backyard changes to the streets of Mega-City. Broken robots are as far as the eye can see. Austin is fully dressed in his repairman outfit and Pablo has his Professor Bug suit.)

Austin: Ready?

Pablo: Ready.

Austin: Then let's get to work. Come on, the repair shop is this way.

(The two start walking towards the repair shop. On the way, they see that Tyrone, Uniqua, and Tasha have already begun de-bugging some robots.)

Austin: Look!

Robot: All systems A-OK! All systems A-OK!

Tyrone: Calm down. (Trying to hold it down with Uniqua)

Uniqua: Hurry up, Tasha.

Robot: All systems A-OK!

Tasha: Ooh. (Pushes the robot's button and the bug pops out) Got'cha!

Robot: ~Zyrnnn~ ... (Shuts down)

Tyrone: Phew. Another one down.

Uniqua: Yeah, and several hundred more to go.

Tasha/Tyrone/Uniqua: (Sigh)

(Pablo and Austin walk up.)

Pablo: How is it going?

Tasha: Awful. We've been working night and day and still there is tons of work to be done.

Tyrone: Haven't you two finished that thing yet?

Austin: We're working on it.

Pablo: Inventions take time. You have to hypothesize, experiment, fix your erro—

Uniqua: Can you guys _try_ to hurry? Please.

Austin: (Nods) We'll get back to work on it, Uniqua. Maybe we can have it finished by the end of the day. Come on, Professor, to the shop.

Pablo: Right behind you.

(The two leave for the Robot Repair Shop.)

Tyrone: …Do you think they will have it finished soon?

Tasha: I hope so. I'm tired of chasing robots.

Uniqua: Me too.

(Another robot rushes by.)

Robot: All systems A-OK! All systems A-OK!

Tasha/Tyrone/Uniqua: (Sigh)

(Austin and Pablo enter the repair shop were Robot Roscoe is fixing Austin's flying car.)

Austin: Roscoe! We're here.

Roscoe: Robot Roscoe, fixing Repairman Austin's flying car.

Austin: Still? (Sighs) I don't know what's wrong with it. It was working fine yesterday. Ever find out what happened?

Roscoe: Robot Roscoe reporting problems: transmission, clutch, and ignition system.

Austin: All that, huh? Wow. Thanks Roscoe, you're doing a good job.

Pablo: (Looking around) Austin, I where is your toolbox? I can't find it.

Austin: Roscoe is using it.

Pablo: (Sets his EBZ on the table) Is there a flux compression generator in there?

Austin: Hm… (Looks in the tool box) I don't think so… Hey, Roscoe, do we have one of those?

Roscoe: Robot Roscoe analyzing shop contents… No generators are available.

Austin: (Turns around and shrugs) It doesn't sound like we have one, Professor.

Pablo: No? But I need one to finish the EBZ.

Austin: There has to be someplace else where we can get one.

Pablo: Hm… Hey! Maybe the Robotics Lab will have one.

Austin: You really think so?

Pablo: I think we should try.

Austin: Alright. Hey, Roscoe, can we take the flying truck yet?

Roscoe: Robot Roscoe is still fixing Repairman Austin's flying car.

Austin: I guess that's out.

Pablo: We could take Tasha's car. Where is it?

Austin: It's still parked in the front from the other day. (Walking out of his shop) Bye Roscoe. Thanks again for fixing the truck.

Roscoe: All systems A-OK.

Pablo: (Leaves his EBZ and follows Austin to the car) You don't think Tasha will mind?

Austin: We're only taking it for a second. Plus she's out with Tyrone and Uniqua fixing robots.

Pablo: Alright. (Gets in as Austin starts it)

Austin: To the Robotic Lab!

(The two leave and start flying to the factory.)

Robot: (Running frantically while the others chase after it) All systems A-OK! All systems A-OK! All systems A-OK!

Uniqua: Come back here, Robot!

Tyrone: We need to fix you!

Tasha: Oh, for goodness' sake! Please stop!

Robot: All systems A-OK! All systems A-OK!

Uniqua: (Jumps and pounces the robot) Get the bug out!

Robot: ALL SYSTEMS A-OK! ALL SYSTEMS A-OK!

Tasha: (Presses the button and the bug pops out)

Tyrone: (Catches the bug) Got it!

Robot: All… sys… ~Zyrnnn~ …

Tyrone/Uniqua: Phew…

Tasha: (Falls back and sits down) There _has_ to be a better way to do this.

Tyrone: I can't think of any.

Uniqua: What about our robots.

Tasha: What about them?

Uniqua: They could help us deactivate all these other robots.

Tasha: Yeah!

Uniqua: Meet back here with your robots.

(The three immediately leave to get their robots.)

Tasha: Raquel is at my house. I'll just get in my… My… (Looks around) Wh—? Where is my car!

(Austin and Pablo arrive at the Robot Factory and start looking for the generator.)

Austin: What is it that I'm looking for exactly?

Pablo: We're looking from something that looks like this. (Shows him a picture he drew of the generator)

Austin: …What's that supposed to be?

Pablo: I-It's the part.

Austin: Mm… No, it looks more like a can…

Pablo: (Frowns) Then go look for something that looks like a can.

Austin: Alright. I'll search the down here, you go to the top level to see if there's one up there.

Pablo: Will do. Meet me if you find it.

Austin: Same here. (Hurries away to find the part)

Pablo: Good luck. (Goes to ride the elevator to the top)

(The elevator reaches the top of the factory and Pablo starts looking for the part.)

Pablo: (Glances around) Wow… last time I was up here, I was trying to take over all the robots… (Sighs) I was so close too. (Keeps looking around for the part) But I promised to never do that again… Still, it was pretty fun getting whatever I wan—

(A THWANK reverberates as Pablo runs into something.)

Pablo: Ouch. What was that? (Looks up and gasps with excitement) Rex Robot!

Rex Robot: (Still powered down from their last encounter) …

Pablo: You're still here, huh? I'm sorry I left you alone. (Hugs him) I'll make it up to you, Rex. (Presses his power button) There. Now you can help us with—

Rex: ~Zyrnnn~ …Rex Robot finding Robot Roscoe.

Pablo: What? No, Rex. Those aren't your orders anymor—

Rex: Rex Robot finding Robot Roscoe. (Turns and skates away) Rex Robot finding Robot Roscoe.

Pablo: No! Rex, I order you to get back here! Rex, come back!

(Rex continues skating away in search for Roscoe.)

Pablo: …Oh… No… Rex still has my commands to find Roscoe and bring him to me. And I don't have the remote to stop him! Oh no. Oh no. Oh no! What am I going to do! Rex already left to find Roscoe and it's my fault! What's going to happen! Oh no!

Austin: (From a distance) Pablo! Pablo, I found it.

Pablo: (Gasps) Oh no! Repairman Austin is coming! What am I going to do! Rex is after his robot!

Austin: There you are. (Runs up to him)

Pablo: (Chuckles nervously and forces himself to calm down) …Yeah… here I am…

Austin: I found what we need. (Holds it up) Are you ready to go and work on your EBZ?

Pablo: Uh, y-yeah. Let us go now. (Heads for the elevator)

Austin: (Tilts his head) …Okay…?

Pablo: (Thinking) Oh no! Rex is going to get Roscoe! Okay, calm down. Rex didn't find Roscoe the first time, it's not like he is going to find him this time. Just calm down. Everything will be alright.

Austin: Pablo, watch out!

Pablo: Huh? (Stops before he runs into a wall) Whoa… Thanks, Repairman Austin.

Austin: Yeah. Professor, are you okay?

Pablo: …Yeah. Come on, we need to get back to the shop and finish this.

Austin: …Alright. (Leaves with Pablo to the car and the two start flying back)

(Tasha returns to the town square with her robot while Tyrone, Uniqua, and their robots wait.)

Tasha: Sorry I'm late. I had to walk to my house and back because someone or some _people_ stole my car.

Raquel: All systems A-OK.

Uniqua: It's okay, Tasha. Alright guys, let's see if this will work. (To Robot Reba who is standing next to her) Robot Reba, I need you to help me get the bugs out of the other robots. Can you help me?

Reba: Robot Reba helping Miss Uniqua.

Uniqua: Great. Thanks, Reba.

Tyrone: (To Robot Ripley) Ripley, I need you to help me too.

Ripley: Robot Ripley helping.

Tasha: Same to you Raquel. I need you to help me wit—(Looks up at a sound) Is that my car!

Raquel: Analyzing… That is Miss Tasha's car.

(The car lands near the Repair Shop.)

Tasha: Oh, those boys are in for it. Come on, Raquel.

Raquel: (Follows)

Tyrone: But, Tasha, we need to start fixing the robots again!

Tasha: Don't worry! (Mumbles) This won't take long.

(Austin and Pablo get out of the car and walk to the shop.)

Pablo: (Thinking) Please be here. Please be here. Please be here. Please, please, please, be here.

(The doors open as they walk inside.)

Austin: We're back, Roscoe.

Pablo: (Mumbles) Please…

Austin: (Puts the generator on the table and walks around not seeing Roscoe anywhere) Did you hear me?

Pablo: Uh. R-Repairman Austin, I think I need to tell you something…

Austin: Roscoe? Are you here, Buddy?

Pablo: S-Something happened back at the Robot Factor—

Roscoe: (Slides out from under the flying truck) Robot Roscoe is here.

Pablo: (Thinking) He's still here?... (Jumps up and chuckles) You're here!

Austin: Oh, there you are, Roscoe. How are you doing with the truck?

Roscoe: Robot Roscoe is doing well.

Austin: Great. Thank you, Roscoe.

Roscoe: (Slides back under the truck and continues working on it)

Austin: (Walks back to the table where Pablo is) What were you going to tell me?

Pablo: Uh… Nothing. (Chuckles) Just a… little joke… Yeah, that's it.

Austin: Ooh. I want to hear it. (Examines the new generator)

Pablo: You what?

Austin: (Looks up) I want you to tell me your joke.

Pablo: Uh. Yeah, okay. Well, uh, t-there are two robots and one says to the other "Hey, why the square face?"

Austin: …Uh… (Fake laughs lightly) Ooh. Wow, Professor that was… (Looks around) Hey, let's get back to the EBZ.

Pablo: Yeah, good idea. Let me just get a tool real quick. (Walks over to the toolbox near the flying truck and kneels down) Pst. Roscoe.

Roscoe: (Rolls out from underneath)

Pablo: (Whispers) Roscoe, can you please do me a favor.

Roscoe: (Nods lightly)

Pablo: (Whispers) I need you to please… be careful. And stay where I can see you.

Roscoe: Robot Roscoe will stay where Professor Bug can see him.

Pablo: Thanks Roscoe. (Gets up and walks back to the table where Austin is)

Austin: Where is that tool you were getting?

Pablo: What? Oh, uh, Roscoe was using it.

Austin: (Shrugs) Alright. Now, we need to get back to work on this so—

(The door slides open.)

Tasha: Who stole my car?

Austin/Pablo: (Glance at each other) …He did it! (Point to the other)

Tasha: (Sighs) Robot Raquel, locate keys.

Raquel: Robot Raquel locating keys… Keys are in the car.

Tasha: Thank you, Raquel. (To them) Next time, please ask or don't take them at all! (Leaves)

Pablo: …We probably shouldn't do that again…

Austin: Ever…

Pablo: Back to the EBZ.

Austin: Right, we need to hurry up and finish this.

Pablo: (Proceeds his work occasionally glancing at the truck to be sure Roscoe is still there)

(Outside, Tyrone and Ripley and Uniqua and Reba are trying to fix some robots.)

Robot: (Being restrained by Robot Reba) All systems A-OK! All systems A-OK!

Uniqua: (Presses the button and the bug pops out into her hand) Hah!

Robot: ~Zrynnn~ …

Robot Reba: (Sits the shut off robot down)

Uniqua: Thanks Reba.

Robot: (Whizzing by) All systems A-OK!

Uniqua: Now, let's get that robot!

Reba: Robot Reba getting robot.

(Tasha is examining her car.)

Tasha: Hm… Well, at least they didn't scratch or dent it. Robot Raquel, take the keys out of the car and hold on to them for me. We don't want those boys taking them without permission again.

Raquel: (Reaches in the car and takes the keys) Robot Raquel, holding on to keys. (Puts them in a small hidden compartment on her)

Tasha: Thank you Raquel.

(The robot that Uniqua and Reba are chasing zips by them.)

Robot: All systems A-OK!

Uniqua: Get it, Reba!

Robot: All systems A-OK!

Tasha: (To Raquel) Come on, let's help them.

Raquel: Robot Raquel helping them. (Speeds off with Tasha)

(The EBZ has made progress in its construction, but the two are experiencing a roadblock.)

Austin: (Looking through his shop) I don't know where it is.

Pablo: Well, we need to find a sonic combustor to finish the EBZ.

Austin: I had one. (Looking through his shelves, trunks, drawers)

Pablo: Well, it has to be somewhere.

Austin: (Frowns) … Thanks… I thought I was looking for something that wasn't anywhere. Roscoe, shop inventory.

Roscoe: (Rolls out from under the truck) Robot Roscoe getting shop inventory information… There is one combustor accounted for.

Austin: (Groans) Where is it?

Pablo: (Starts looking too) Where was the last place you saw it?

Austin: (Frowns) …You know, if I knew the last place I saw it, I would know where it is, wouldn't I?

Pablo: (Sighs) Don't you keep a bunch of tools here.

Austin: I fix robots; I don't sell the stuff you need to fix them.

Pablo: Then we have to go buy one.

Austin: Alright. Let's get walking.

Pablo: Wait? Walk?

Austin: Yeah, Because the tuck is still on the fritz and Tasha repossessed hers… We can walk.

Pablo: What!

Austin: Yeah, it's just a few blocks down, we could walk there and come back in time to finish the EBZ before dark.

Pablo: Bu—(Glances in Roscoe's direction) Why don't you go and I stay here?

Austin: Because I don't know which type we need.

Pablo: Uh, then I'll go and you stay here.

Austin: You don't know where it is. Come on, Professor, it won't take long. (Starts walking out the door)

Pablo: (Thinking) I can't leave Roscoe…

Austin: Come on, Professor. Everyone is working hard and we need to do our part. Let's go.

Pablo: C-coming. (Thinking while watching Roscoe) Please, please don't find him here. We'll be right back. (Walks out with Austin) Let's hurry and get the thing. (Starts running)

Austin: Professor! This way. (Points in the opposite direction)

Pablo: Wha? Oh. Well, come on let's hurry! (Starts running the other way)

Austin: (Slowly shakes his head then looks up at growingly cloudy skies) Looks like it might rain.

(Uniqua, Reba, Tasha, and Raquel are chasing after a tricky robot.)

Robot: ALL SYSTEMS A-OK! ALL SYSTEMS A-OK! (Swerving manically through the streets)

Tasha: Robot Raquel, grab him!

Uniqua: You too, Robot Reba!

(The two try to seize the robot, but it swivels away.)

Tasha: (Groans)

Uniqua: (Slows to a stop and tries to catch her breath) Wow… some of these robots are crazy…

Tasha: (Stops too) Really crazy…

(Tyrone with Ripley can be heard in the distance.)

Tyrone: (Chasing a different robot) After him, Ripley!

Robot: All systems A-O—

Ripley: *Pushes the button and the bug pops out*

Robot: K… ~Zrynnn~ …

Tyrone: (Grabs the bug) Phew… (Sees the others and walks towards them) This is tough, even with our robots.

Tasha: Really tough.

Tyrone: Can we take a break?

Uniqua: I guess we _do_ deserve it.

Tyrone: And so do the robots. Huh, Ripley?

Ripley: All systems A-OK.

Tyrone: …Well, maybe not the robots as much.

Tasha: Come on, guys, let's go see if those two have finished their What'chuma-gidget yet.

Uniqua: Good idea.

Tyrone: (Hears a low rumble of thunder) We should probably get in before it starts raining too.

(The three walk towards the shop with their robots following closely behind.)

Roscoe: (Under the trunk trying to fix what is wrong)

(Several knocks at the door.)

Roscoe: (Rolls out, checks the surveillance camera, and sees them)

Uniqua: Professor Bug, Repairman Austin, open up. (Knocks more)

Roscoe: (Presses a button and the door opens)

(Tasha, Tyrone, and Uniqua along with their robots walk in.)

Uniqua: Thank you, Roscoe. Where are they?

Roscoe: Repairman Austin and Professor Bug have left.

Tasha: Left! They're going to chicken out and leave us doing everything?

Tyrone: Where did they go?

Roscoe: (Presses a button on the panel and a map leading to a tool store shows up) There.

Uniqua: The Hardware Store?

Tyrone: They probably needed something.

Tasha: Well… it's better than running off, but they still left us alone. (Sits on a stack of boxes)

Roscoe: (Skates back to the truck, pops the hood, and keeps working)

Uniqua: What are you doing, Roscoe?

Roscoe: Robot Roscoe fixing Repairman Austin's flying truck.

Tyrone: Huh. What's wrong?

Roscoe: Transmission, clutch, and ignition system.

(Rain starts pattering down on the roof.)

Uniqua: (Sees the EBZ) Wow. That looks amazing.

Tyrone: (Walks to the table and examines it) It certainly does.

Tasha: It can't be that awesome. (Gets up to see it)

Uniqua: It's pretty cool, Tasha. Plus, it's going to fix all the robots.

Tasha: Oh for goodness sake! If it's so incredible, they should have finished it already.

Tyrone: Tasha you have to giv—

(A rumbling sound reverberates and lightly shakes the walls.)

Uniqua: (Looks around) What was that?

Tasha: I don't know.

Tyrone: Was it thunder?

Tasha: Thunder doesn't usually shake walls.

(The walls rumble again.)

Uniqua: Roscoe, does that usually happen?

Roscoe: (Shakes his head)

(The walls rumble again.)

Tyrone: Uh… guys…

(A flash of lightning strikes and the lights go out.)

Tyrone: (Starts yelling)

Tasha: Tyrone, calm down. It's just the li—

(A loud crash echoes.)

Tasha: (Screams) What was that!

Roscoe: (Looks around as his eyes change to night vision and sees a gaping hole in the wall)

Uniqua: Roscoe, find the lights!

Roscoe: Robot Roscoe finding th—

(A dark figure appears in front of Roscoe and presses his button, powering him down.)

Uniqua: …Roscoe?

Tyrone: (Looks around blindly) Roscoe, can you turn on the lights please!

(The dark figure picks Roscoe up, skates through the wall into the rain, and vanishes.)

Tasha: Hello! Roscoe!

Uniqua: …ROSCOE!

Tyrone: …Are you there?

Uniqua: Robot Reba, find the breaker and get the power back.

Reba: Robot Reba finding circuit breaker. (Her eyes change to night vision and she flips the breaker switch)

(The lights come back on.)

Tasha: (Gasps) Oh, my goodness! Look! (Points at the open wall)

Tyrone: (Looks under and around the truck) Roscoe isn't here.

Uniqua: What in the world happened here? Where's Roscoe?

(The doors to the shop slide open and Pablo and Austin run in.)

Austin: (Holding the combustor) Brbrrbrbrrr! (Shakes some rain off)

Pablo: (Sees the hole in the wall and everyone in the shop) …What happened here?

(They all start explaining and it starts to mesh together.)

Tasha/Tyrone/Uniqua: Wecaiingrobotnsimeweredefixs eweteditstartanrea edandabwknrain theingthewestartealls thdthintabl egsonlinga ndth erumbthe risalig nos holwethew theent offinwall!

Austin: (Exchanges a glance with Pablo) …What?

Tasha/Tyrone/Uniqua: Roscoe is gone!

Austin: What! (Drops the part and runs to the truck)

Pablo: (Quietly) Wha… What?

Austin: Roscoe! (Frantically looks under the truck and everywhere around it) Roscoe!

Uniqua: We don't know what happened.

Tyrone: The lights went out, and as soon as they came back on, he was… gone…

Austin: R-Roscoe! (Still looking everywhere) Where are you! Buddy!

Pablo: (Slowly walks up to join the others)

Austin: (Bolts to the open cavity in the wall and runs outside) ROSCOE!... R-Ros… (Slowly walks back into the shop, dripping wet) Do you know who?...

Uniqua: (Shakes her head) It was too dark. We didn't see anything…

Tasha: (Quietly) Who could have done this?

Pablo: …Rex…

Tyrone: What?

Pablo: Rex Robot did it. (Looks down to his feet) When we went to the Robotics Factory, I saw Rex was still there and I turned him back on and he… he still had my command to find Roscoe and bring him to me.

Austin: …He took Roscoe?

Tyrone: Well, that's not too bad. If Rex was ordered to bring Roscoe to you then we can just wait for him.

Pablo: No. It won't work like that.

Tasha: What do you mean?

Pablo: Rex has the first bug I ever made. I call it the Master Bug. It is programed to only follow me and my remote.

Tasha: I'm still missing the point you're trying to make.

Pablo: I don't _have_ my remote. You guys took it and destroyed it. Rex didn't listen to me when I told him to stop earlier, so my remote is the only wa—

Uniqua: Wait a second. Earlier?

Pablo: …Uh, well, I uh …I-I wanted to tell you guys, but I was afraid that you would think I broke my promise!

Tyrone: We can worry about that later. Professor Bug, how do we get Roscoe back?

Pablo: The Master Bug is coded to return to my old lab if it can't find the remote. Rex will probably take him there.

Tasha: Alright, let's go.

Austin: No.

(Everyone shifts their attention to Austin who is watching the rain fall.)

Uniqua: No?

Austin: Roscoe is my robot and friend. I have to go save him. (Walks over to Reba and shuts her off)

Pablo: Repairman Austin, you need my help.

Austin: (Opens Reba's hidden compartment and takes the keys to Tasha's car)

Tasha: HEY!

Austin: Tasha, I need to get Roscoe back. Please.

Tasha: …Okay…

Austin: (Walks towards the door of the shop)

Pablo: You need my help, Repairman Austin. You don't know where Roscoe is or how to deactivate the Master Bug.

Austin: (Keeps walking)

Pablo: Please take me with you… for Roscoe…

Austin: (Sighs) …Come on.

Pablo: (Runs to join him)

Uniqua: Let us go with you too.

Austin: No. It's too dangerous. I need you guys to stay here in case Roscoe gets away and comes back.

Tasha: But—

Austin: Come on, Professor Bug! (Runs out to get Tasha's car)

Pablo: Wish us luck guys. (Leaves)

Tyrone: (Waves slowly) Bye…

Uniqua: And good luck.

(Austin and Pablo get to Tasha's car and immediately shoot into the air.)

Austin: Where is your old lab, Professor?

Pablo: Um… (Looks out the window and points) Follow that road!

Austin: Aye-Aye. (He follows Pablo's instructions to the lab.)

Pablo: (Thinking) Please… please, be okay…

(Tasha, Tyrone, and Uniqua and their robots are still in the shop, trying to fix the wall.)

Tasha: That one! (Motions to a small square piece of rubble as she, Tyrone, Uniqua, and Ripley hold in other parts of the wall)

Raquel: (Grabs the piece, covers the sides in glue, and sticks in the slot where it fits)

Tyrone: Just a few more. That one right there looks like it would fit. (Motions)

Reba: (Grabs the piece and does the same)

Tasha: That one, then just one more.

Raquel: (Puts one more piece in)

Uniqua: One more.

Reba: (Takes the piece and fits it in the last crevasse)

Tasha/Tyrone/Uniqua: Phew. (Sit down)

Tyrone: How do you think the guys are going?

Tasha: Well, I hope.

Uniqua: I wish we could do something else for them other than sitting here and waiting.

Tyrone: We could fix more robots.

Tasha: Bet then we wouldn't know if Roscoe came back.

Uniqua: (Looks at the flying truck) Hm… Maybe we can fix something else.

(Austin and Pablo get closer to the outskirts of the city.)

Austin: Is that it?

Pablo: (Looks down where a large metallic building that resembles the Robotics Lab sits) That's it.

Austin: We're coming Roscoe!

(Pulls the car down and the two hop out.)

Pablo: (Yelling over the increasing wind and rain) Rex is probably at the top! That's where the bug was programmed to go!

Austin: (Runs towards the doors of the lab.) What is so special about the Master Bug?

Pablo: Height and strength. (Opens the door and walks in with Austin then shakes off the rain droplets) Rex was once a normal robot like Roscoe, but when I made the Master Bug and put it in Rex, it caused him to majorly malfunction and have a sort of "growth spurt".

Austin: How are we going to get it out of him?

Pablo: (Looks around and starts tip-toeing up the stairs to the upper level) The Master Bug is only activated and deactivated by a key in my remote.

Austin: But we destroyed that. How are we supposed to deactivate the bug if you don't have your key?

Pablo: Shh! (Whispers) Because I have a spare remote in my work room.

Austin: (Frowns) You do?

Pablo: Uh… yeah. But that was before I promised my goodness. (Chuckles awkwardly and keeps tip-toeing up the stairs with Austin)

Austin: (Whispers) What about Roscoe? How are we going to save him?

Pablo: (Shrugs) I don't really have a plan for that. (Gets to the top with Austin) Alright. I'll go get my remote while you keep watch.

Austin: But Roscoe needs me!

Pablo: Shh! (Whispers) And we need to stop Rex. (Starts walking to another room) This way.

Austin: (Sighs and starts following)

(A loud metallic clank booms and stops Austin in his tracks.)

Austin: (Thinking) What was that? (Carefully walks to a wall and peeks around it) Hm…

Rex: (Carrying Roscoe through the building) Rex Robot bringing Robot Roscoe to Professor Bug. Rex Robot bringing Robot Roscoe to Professor Bug.

Austin: (Gasps and mumbles) Roscoe… (Looks back where Pablo went then slowly follows Rex)

(Pablo walks into a large empty room with only a remote on a pedestal.)

Pablo: My remote! (Runs up to it and checks the wire where tiny grooves at the end form the key) This might work, Austin… (Turns around) …Austin?...

(Austin follows Rex as he takes Roscoe through several double door and outside to a large, overhanging balcony.)

Rex: Rex Robot brining Robot Roscoe to Professor Bug.

Austin: (Slowly walks closer to Rex as the wind and rains increase) Roscoe!

Rex: (Turns around as his eyes focus more and something clicks inside) Rex Robot get robot repairman.

Austin: Uh oh…

Rex: (Sets Roscoe down and starts to skate towards Austin) Rex Robot getting robot repairman.

Austin: (Holds his ground and waits as Rex gets closer)

Rex: Rex Robot getting robot repairman. (Dashes for his and reaches out)

Austin: Hah! (Dives under him and runs to Roscoe) Roscoe!

Rex: (Looks around)

Austin: (Presses Roscoe's power button) Roscoe, wake up.

Rex: (Turns around) Rex Robot getting robot repairman.

Austin: (Gasps) Roscoe!

Roscoe: (Slowly powering back up) ~Zyrnnn~ …All systems A-OK.

Rex: (Reaches for them both)

Austin: RUN! (Quickly helps Roscoe to his feet then leaps out of the way)

Roscoe: (Slips lightly on the rain then regains his balance)

Rex: Rex Robot getting robot repairman. Rex Robot brining Robot Roscoe to Professor Bug. (Chases after Roscoe)

Austin: Go, Roscoe, GO!

Roscoe: (Swivels out of the way and skates next to Austin)

Austin: (Stands in front of Roscoe to shield him as Rex turns towards them again) Hang on, Roscoe.

Rex: (Striding towards them) Rex Robot getting robot repairman. Rex Robot brining Robo—

Pablo: Stop Rex! (Leaps onto him and wraps his arms around his neck)

Austin: Professor!

Rex: (Tries to shake Pablo off)

Pablo: Sto-oh-oh-ohp Rex! (Tries to press his button)

Austin: Roscoe, we need to help Professor Bug!

Roscoe: Robot Roscoe helping Professor Bug.

(Austin and Roscoe surround Rex and grab his arms to keep him from flailing.)

Pablo: (Presses Rex's button) Hah-hah!

(The control panel opens and a glowing red bug can be seen in the socket.)

Rex: (Jerks violently and all three fall to the ground) Rex— ~Kzt~ (Starts frizting as rain gets into his control panel) Rex Robot bringing Robot Roscoe to Professor Bug. (Grabs Roscoe again)

Austin: (Rubs his head) Ugh…

Pablo: Rex Robot, stop!

Roscoe: (Struggling to get out of Rex's grasp)

Rex: (Skates to the edge of the balcony)

Austin: (Slowly looks up) No…

Res: Rex Robot ~Kzt~ …getting Robot Roscoe. (Drops Roscoe off the edge)

Austin: NO!

(Bright lightning fills the sky.)

Rex: Rex Robot ~Kzt~ …getting robot repairman. (Skates towards Austin)

Austin: …Roscoe…

Rex: Rex Robot getting ~Kzt~ robot repairman. (Reaches out to take Austin)

Pablo: (Jumps in front of him) Oh no you don't! (Jams the key from the remote into the outlet where the Mast Bug is) Get out of my ROBOT! (Turns the remote and yanks it out, taking the Master Bug out with it)

Rex: Ro-ob-obot Rex ~KZT~ Ge—tin re… pair… ~Zyrnnn~ (Slowly starts to shrink back to a normal size)

Pablo: (Picks the remote off the floor and pulls the Master Bug off) You're finished. (Throws the bug into the wall and it falls motionless to the ground) Hm. (Turns to Rex) Rex!

Rex: (Now fully normal size) …

Pablo: (Presses the power button again)

Rex: ~Zyrnnn~ …

Pablo: …Rex? Are you back?

Rex: …Robot Rex was gone?

Pablo: Hah-hah! You're back! You're back! You're back! (Hugs him)

Rex: All systems A-OK.

Pablo: That's great! (Releases his hug) Rex, I want you to meet Ro…

Austin: (Dragged himself to the edge of the balcony) R-Roscoe?... Buddy?...

Pablo: (Mumbles) Oh no…

Austin: (Gazing emptily at the earth below as the rain trails down his face making it hard to discern rain from tears) …Roscoe… (Buries his face in his hands)

Pablo: (Looks down at his feet) …I'm so sorry…

Rex: Rex Robot has located several figures circling on the radar.

Pablo: (Whispers) Rex, hush.

Rex: Figures approaching in 5… 4…

Pablo: Rex.

Rex: 3… 2…

Pablo: Rex!

Rex: 1…

(A low humming sound can be heard past the rain, and slowly gets stronger.)

Pablo: (Looks around) What is it, Rex?

Rex: Robot Rex reporting: …flying truck.

Pablo: What!

(The flying truck hovers up to the balcony with Roscoe sitting on the side slab.)

Tyrone: (Rolls down the window) Lose something?

Austin: (Starts up) Roscoe!

(The truck hovers above the balcony and lands.)

Roscoe: (Gets off the truck)

Uniqua: What happened up here?

Austin: Roscoe! (Dashes to him and hugs him)

Roscoe: Repairman Austin.

Pablo: (Smiles) It's a long story. What about you guys?

Tasha: We wanted to help so everyone helped fix up the flying truck.

Tyrone: And then we decided that we _had_ to help you guys. So, Robot Raquel tracked the coordinates from Tasha's car and we came here to help you guys.

Uniqua: And Ripley saw Roscoe falling, so we caught him in the truck.

Pablo: That's amazing!

Tyrone: Uh, Pablo, who is that?

Pablo: (Looks at Rex and chuckles) It's Rex Robot. The real Rex Robot.

Rex: All systems A-OK.

(Everyone laughs lightly as the rain clears.)

Uniqua: Hey guys, we still have a job to do.

Tyrone: We do?

Uniqua: Yeah. There are still hundreds of robots that need to be de-bugged.

Tasha: You guys still have to finish you Whoozuma-boogle… whatever it's called.

Pablo: (Chuckles) Alright. Let's go.

(The five and their robots gather into the cars and fly back to the Repair shop. Once there, Austin and Pablo return to their work on the EBZ.)

Pablo: Flux generator.

Austin: Flux generator. (Hands it to him)

Pablo: (Stuffs it in the machine) Sonic combustor.

Austin: Sonic combustor. (Hands it to him)

Pablo: (Puts it in the generator) Cool paint.

Austin: Cool paint. (Hands it to him.)

Pablo: (Paints EBZ on it) Finished.

Austin: Finished?

Pablo: Yep. (Takes it and walks outside with Austin where everyone else is waiting)

Tasha: Is it done?

Pablo: It's ready.

Uniqua: (Claps for them) Good job guys.

Austin: Is everyone ready for Mega-City to be bug-free?

(Several hoots and hollers sound.)

Pablo: Alright then. We're going to need a little help with this.

Austin: Roscoe, Rex, can you guys help us? (Puts his hand on a large button on the machine)

Roscoe: Robot Roscoe helping. (Puts his hand onto also)

Rex: Rex Robot helping. (Joins them)

Pablo: You guys want to help you?

Uniqua: Sure.

Tasha: Okay.

Tyrone: Count me in.

Pablo: Alright. (Puts his hand on top of everyone else's) Ready?

Austin: (Nods) Ready. 1… 2… 3!

(At once, they slam the button down and the machine sends out a powerful pulse that stretches across the city. Within seconds, the bugs in the robots fall out.)

Tasha: (Looks around) …Did it work?

(A nearby robot stops.)

Robot: A-a-a-a… ~Zyrnnn~ … (The bug falls out) … ~Zyrnnn~ …All systems A-OK. (Starts acting normally)

Austin: (Chuckles) Yeah, I think it did.

~Rrrllrllrl~

Tyrone: What was that!

Pablo: That was my stomach. Saving robots always make me hungry. How about more Rocky Road at my place?

Austin: Yeah!

Uniqua: Okay.

Tyrone: Sure.

(The five start running back to their backyard as it begins to change back.)

Austin/Pablo/Tasha/Tyrone/Uniqua: All systems A-OK!

Tyrone: That was an excellent sequel adventure. Don't you think?

Tasha: It was great.

Austin: The best.

Uniqua: Uh-huh.

~*~*~We've got the whole wide world in our yard to explore! Now it's time for us to have a snack met you next time when we're back, with your friends the Backyardigans!~*~*~

(As they all wave goodbye and run into Pablo's house, Austin turns back and leaves us with one last word:

Austin: What'chuma-gidget. (Laughs and leaves)

**Done :) How was it? What did you think? Leave a comment :9**


End file.
